


Mission

by IDontClaimThem



Series: McCree Omo series [3]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Dom Reader(ish), F/M, Grinding, Jesse is a Good Boyfriend, Omorashi, Sub/Dom undertones, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: Jesse wants to try something, but things get in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload

Jesse and I were in my room again, he had just finished getting dressed, and I had woken up not long ago and was sitting on the end of my bed. He had actually sorted my bed out for me, washing the sheets and cleaning the mattress as well as he could before he flipped it over. As much as I appreciated the fact that he cleaned up, and didn't leave it for me to do, I knew that he wanted something.

It wasn't that initially, that tipped me off, it was when he woke up earlier than I did twice in a row and got me breakfast in bed. Jesse was not a morning person, he'd get up early if he had to, but if he didn't then it would be rare to see him much before noon, especially if I wasn't there to wake him up. You'd think his military training would have him up early, like Soldier, but it seems it didn't stick with him. I remembered he would get chewed out by Reyes sometimes for being late to training, but I always thought it was just because he liked messing with him.

Before I got too sad thinking about Blackwatch, Reyes, and what happened, who he became, I decided to make an enquiry as to what Jesse was up too. He blushed, trying to act as if nothing was going on, that he didn't want anything, but he was always terrible at lying to me. Plus, the cowboy has never known subtlety.

"Well, I was just wonderin'... see darlin', you always seem to really like pissin' your pants, and well, I was thinkin' if it really felt that great," he explained bashfully as he fiddled with his belt. It was cute to see Jesse shy, especially when it came to sex. The thought of Jesse pissing himself was also adorable, as well as extremely sexy. I wondered whether he would wear his cowboy outfit or clothes that he lounged around in. My preference was his cowboy outfit, but I knew he had an attachment to the outfit since Reyes helped him put it together, I'm pretty sure it was meant to be for Halloween, but Jesse liked it more than the standard uniform. He wouldn't want to ruin it, I still remember the look on his face when his sarape almost got ripped in half. Luckily Ana fixed it, and you can barely notice where the tear was. Honestly, I question why he wears it on missions, but it's a sore subject so I've never brought it up with him.

Jesse let out a small hum to get my attention broke me out from my thoughts.

"So, you want to piss yourself them?" I asked, and guessing from the way that Jesse's blush turned an even deeper shade of red, which I wasn't even sure was possible at this point. It was so damn adorable that I wished I had a camera of some sort on me to take a picture.

"Yes," he mumbled, clearly afraid of what my reaction would be. It was strange that this of all things is what he thinks I would react badly to. Then again, this would be new to him, he's always the one watching me pee, and if he's the one peeing then it's on me and not in his pants.

"Okay," I shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, even though my heart and mind was racing. I didn't want to scare McCree of though, and knew he'd react better if I acted as if it wasn't a big deal.

He smiled at me, calming down.

"I love ya so much," he said before kissing me on the forehead and embracing me in a hug. I hugged him back, nuzzling into his chest. He was wearing a button-down today, undone a button or two more than it should have been, but since I didn't feel any buttons scratching against my face I assumed they had fallen off.

We stood there for a while, time escaping us. I liked moments like this. When it felt like it was just me and Jesse, that there wasn't anything wrong with the world, and we were just normal people.

Unfortunately, those moments have to end.

A knock on the door broke the moment between Jesse and I. He went to open the door while I rushed to the bathroom to get ready. I wasn't really shy when it came to other agents seeing me get dressed and such, but preferred that it only happened when we were on missions.

I rushed getting ready, decided not to have a quick shower as I showered last night. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and then changed into the clean clothes I had grabbed on the way into here and applied a little bit of make-up before exiting the bathroom.

Stepping back into my room I saw that Hanzo was now in my room, speaking with McCree but he stopped when he saw me. I noticed that McCree had a grim look on his face.

"What's up?" I questioned remembering that Hanzo's room was close to ours and I wondered if he had heard something, although I was pretty sure most of the rooms on this floor of the base were soundproof due to the training grounds being near.

"We've been asked to go on a mission today, shouldn't take long, over by tomorrow they reckon, then we can go back on break."

I wondered how anyone got Angela to okay that, she seemed pretty adamant that we stay on base for two weeks, she didn't even want us to train that much due to how much stress our bodies had been under.

"If it can't wait then it must be serious, I'm okay with taking a couple days off of our break." Okay, I did mind, but I didn't want to whine about it while Hanzo was still here.

Jesse walked closer to me, pulling me closer to him, his metal arm caressing my hip.

"Was looking forward to tonight though darlin', guess we're gonna have 't put it on hold."

I could hear Hanzo muttering something about wishing he hadn't witnessed that before leaving.

"You really okay with going on this mission?" Jesse asked, and I shook my head.

"Of course not but it's our job. What is this mission anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

A recon mission. A fucking recon mission. A simple fucking recon mission that anyone else could have done.

Okay maybe I was over-reacting slightly, there were other people who were equally as exhausted as Jesse and I, a large group had just come back from a month-long mission, others were leaving for missions that could last longer. That didn't mean that there couldn't have been someone else. You complained about it to Jesse, who agreed, knowing that on some level this was due to the fact that Soldier 76, or Jack Morrison, had a grudge against him. Jesse wasn't sure why, they hadn't gotten off on the best foot when they first met, but Jesse had thought they'd become friends as the years went by. He wanted to know what happened, but the time wasn't right.

"Don't worry darlin', 't'll be a couple hours, the rest of the day at most, then we can stay in bed for the rest of the week." Jesse was equally annoyed, but he was more used to being randomly called upon for missions. Gabriel had been relentless, mainly due to the fact that Gabe was always going on missions and worked best with Jesse.

"I know," I sighed, feeling childish. I was really excited for tonight, not that we had even said we were going to be doing that tonight, but Jesse had insinuated it unless he was just trying to get rid of Hanzo.

We got ready for our mission, dressing casually, which meant I had to remove Jesse's hat every time he put it back on again, which happened a lot.

"Jesse, we have to leave in half an hour and we are leaving without your hat. Now sit." I order him to sit in front of me on the bed. He looks at me in confusion but can tell that it's not a good idea to disobey me right now. I pick up my brush from the bedside table as well as a hair bobble. For a moment, I wonder if Jesse would kill me if I curled his hair, but know that we don't have time for that. I brush through his hair, which is already knot free and very silky, before tying it up in a loose ponytail, nothing too special, and partly for my own benefit because of how attractive it looked on Jesse, but it was better than his hair blowing about, or the cowboy hat which would get us noticed. I could see that Jesse was still itching to put his hat back on and quickly made sure everything was in order before leaving, making sure Jesse went first so I could make sure he left his hat behind.

The ride wasn't too long. We were dropped off at a little resort where there had been suspected of dealing of illegal weaponry. When Soldier briefed us on the mission, refusing to let either of us get a word in, he stated that it shouldn't be anything to worry about since we both used guns and the weaponry was more for close combat, not that we were to get directly involved in the situation, if we found anything we were under orders to report back and let someone else, I would guess Soldier himself, deal with the situation. Why did I feel like there was more to the situation than Jack let on?

Jesse and I walked around the resort, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, apart from how nice this place was. Even with the Omnic crisis ending years ago the world was still dealing with the repercussions and trying to rebuild itself. The new risks weren't helping, yet this place seemed untouched by the harsh world. That unsettled me.

"Hey sweetheart, to your right, two o'clock," Jesse suddenly cut off my thoughts and I looked in the direction he told me. There were some men loading crates into one of the back rooms of the resort. If those crates contained weapons then these guys were smart, since there was no reason for people to suspect illegal weapons were being dealt, why act suspiciously. Then again there was a chance that those crates just contained a load of bananas or something equally ordinary and mundane.

As I was trying to figure out a way to subtly get a closer look, Jesse was one step ahead of me, buying a Frisbee and we started playing, edging closer and closer until we were near the back entrance. When we were close enough I threw the Frisbee too far for Jesse to catch and he went to collect it, carefully glancing at the crates, which one of the men had opened but as soon as he realised Jesse was close he slammed the lid down, luckily, he hadn't noticed that Jesse had been trying to sneak a peek. Even if he hadn't seen what was in the crates that was evidence enough that something was going on.

Jesse and I kept playing for a bit so we didn't raise suspicions and then called Soldier to report back. Before long we were on a plane flying back to the base. When we arrived, we gave Soldier and Ana a more in-depth report but there really wasn't much to say other than their suspicions had been correct. As Jesse and I walked away I couldn't help but hear Ana mutter something about Talon, and I had the feeling she meant for us to hear, so we knew our efforts weren't for nothing. Jesse seemed to hear as well, and I could tell he was itching to go back, either to give Jack a piece of his mind for skipping out on details or because he wanted to go on the mission and give Gabriel a piece of his mind for... well becoming a psychopath.

"It's not for us to worry about sweetie," I tell him calmly, taking his hand in mine, intertwining my fingers between his. He let out a small sigh, and I could tell he was thinking too hard.

"Come on, let's go rest, it's been a long day, and we're still on break," I try to use a seductive tone, hoping that he'll get the hint that we wouldn't really be resting unless he needed it. Jesse seemed to understand, giving me a sly smirk as we walked into my bedroom.

I could tell that Jesse was still bothered and gave him the chance to talk about it, but he made it clear that he wasn't ready to, and I didn't mind. There was still a lot that I didn't know about Jesse's past in Blackwatch and Gabriel, and if he didn't want to tell me then I didn't need to know, even if he was never ready.

I knew Jesse needed a distraction from the thoughts, otherwise, he'd be stuck in them for hours. Pushing him down on the bed, I started kissing him, crawling on top of him as I did so. He wrapped his arms around me, resting them on my hips, his grasp not too firm, but not gentle either. I began grinding down on him and he let out a moan, gasping as I continued. It made me wonder how he was so sensitive, quite frankly he sounded like he was about to cum in his pants, which would be amusing to see since Jesse prided himself on how long he could last in bed.

"Darlin,'" Jesse gasped out between moans.

"Need... fuck... need 't piss..." Jesse groaned; hips bucking upwards.

As hot as it would be for Jesse to piss on me while I was on top of him, the bed had only been cleaned recently, and I didn't want to have anyone wondering why we changed the sheets so often, or needed the mattress cleaned.

"Bathroom," I whispered, before poking slightly at Jesse's bladder. He let out a small yelp, bringing his hands to his crotch to stop himself from pissing. I bit my lip at the site of his stumbling to the bathroom with his hands between his legs. I'd never seen him like this before, but I liked it, loved it even. I wanted more.

Jesse stood in the small shower, slightly hunched over, still holding his crotch and breathing heavier than before as he tried not to piss himself.

"Let go Jesse, you'll feel so much better, I promise," I whisper in his ear, kissing at his neck to soothe him. As I stepped back to watch Jesse he let out a whine. He was still holding himself, but knew it was a losing battle. Within minutes a loud hissing noise filled the room, and Jesse groaned at the feeling of relief, his knees bucking.

I couldn't help but start rubbing myself through my jeans at the sight. Even though I had originally thought about how hot it would be to see him piss his cowboy attire, but seeing Jesse in a loose white button-down shirt, and skinny dark blue jeans that were turning even darker, with his hair tied up so he couldn't hide behind it was really something else that I hadn't expected to be just as arousing as it was.

"Fuck darlin', didn't think this would feel as good as it does," Jesse admitted as his stream started to die out. I couldn't help but giggle at that, before walking over to Jesse, wrapping my arms around him, starting to grind against him.

I could feel my own jeans getting wet from Jesse's piss as I continued to grind against him. We ended up sitting on the floor in Jesse's piss. I was on top of Jesse, grinding down on him, feeling how hard he was getting. He was groaning underneath me, liking that I took dominance, something that didn't happen often.

The bathroom was filled with the sounds of moans and wet clothing moving against each other. Soon I started cumming in my jeans, whining as Jesse continued grinding against me, feeling so sensitive. Jesse's movement became more irregular as he bucked against me and I could tell he was close. I palmed at his crotch, adding to the stimulation and soon felt Jesse cumming against my hand, adding to the wetness of his pants.

"Good thing we already in the shower," Jesse chuckled, still coming down from his orgasm. I chuckled along, not wanting to move for a while, but eventually being covered in cold piss became too uncomfortable and we stripped down and showered together, exhaustion hitting us, and we were too tired for any funny business, and instead just cleaned each other before cuddling in be together.


End file.
